


in the endless sky we are but one

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: “Cut me,” Evan says. “Steph, please.”“There you go.”Steph smiles and presses a kiss to Evan's temple before she shifts to sit next to him on the bed. It's important to be sweet before she has to be mean.





	in the endless sky we are but one

“Oh, Evan.” Steph is straddling him, her hand flat against his chest and keeping him down. Submissive. He whines, needy and wanting, and she runs the flat of the knife's blade across his cheek. “My greedy, greedy omega. What do you want?”

“Steph,” he says. The sound is almost more of a sob than a word, and Evan tries to sit up but Steph pushes him back down. “Please.”

“No.” Gently, Steph runs the tip of the knife down Evan's nose. He shudders. “You know better than that, Evan. Use your words.”

“ _Cut me_ ,” Evan says. “Steph, please.”

“There you go.” Steph smiles and presses a kiss to Evan's temple before she shifts to sit next to him on the bed. It's important to be sweet before she has to be mean. “Turn over, babydoll.”

Evan turns over easily, and Steph gives him a pillow to hold. It's better that he's comfortable, better than he can stay still without needing to move much, because what she's planned to do today will take time. They'd saved this particular thing for exactly a time like this, a time when Evan is coming down from a heat and is still pliable, full of endorphins, because it's so involved. Her boy is good for her, usually, but sometimes he need a little bit of extra help to get through something that they want to do. This is one of those things.

He takes the pillow from her, tucking it under his chest and rolling around to adjust it. It's a little bit like nesting, Steph thinks, so she waits for him to finish. Once she's sure Evan is situated, Steph straddles him again and runs the flat of the blade along his spine. It's to get him used to the sensation, even though she knows perfectly well that her boy won't move unless she tells him to. He's shockingly well-behaved like this, so different from what he's like otherwise, in the moments where she would almost mistake him for someone else.

“Be a good boy,” Steph whispers, “and don't move.”

He give her a low whine, and Steph presses a kiss to the nape of his neck as he relaxes into the bed. She runs the blade along his back aimlessly for a few moments until she makes the first cut, pressing the edge of the knife into his skin until a thin line of red appears. Normally when they do this, Steph doesn't actually cut Evan. Normally, she uses a knife they've dulled specifically to use for this kind of thing. It _can_ cut, if she presses hard enough, but it's harder to slip up and make a cut she doesn't intend to. This one, though, is freshly sharpened. Evan did it himself, before his heat, and Steph could cut him to ribbons with it. She won't—Steph prefers Evan whole and alive, thank you very much—but she could.

The knife cuts into his skin easily, making red lines bloom across his back, and it's kind of a shame that the art she's cutting into his back won't last as long as it might normally. They're doing this now, when his body is healing from the damage heat does, specifically for that reason but Steph still wishes Evan could keep a reminder with him for more than a handful of days. She wishes the wings she's cutting onto his back would keep. Maybe in the future, they can do that. Maybe she'll cut to scar, one day.

As it is, Steph focuses in on what she's doing. The basic shape of the wings is there, so all that's left is feathering. It's quick work, short strokes that make Evan's breathing uneven. It's his favorite type of cut, Steph knows, which is why she'd picked this particular design. It's also why she'd saved this part for last. Evan is good for her, but even he can't be still forever. Already, there's a shifting of his breathing that means his back is moving and Steph has to be more careful. Anticipate his movements.

“Steph,” Evan says quietly.

“Almost done,” Steph tells him. That's the question she thinks he's asking, at any rate. “Almost done, then you can have what you want.”

Evan's bleeding so much that it's a little difficult to see what she's doing, but Steph finishes up the design she's been cutting and then reaches for the towel and water she'd set aside earlier. She'll properly clean Evan up later, but for now she just needs the blood to be cleaned up. Evan squirms when she sets the cloth to his skin, and she shushes him until he settles back down, calm and willing. Once his back is cleaned up, Steph sets the towel and water back onto the nightstand. Evan's whining, twisting on the bed, and Steph grabs the back of his neck. He stills, and she releases him.

“Good boy,” Steph says.

He's been good, so good, so Steph gives him what he wants. She slides home, rocking into him gently so she doesn't disturb the wings she's cut into his back too much—a little pain is good, but too much and Evan's back will be raw and that's not fun for anybody. Evan keens under her, gives a strangled cry as she hits where he needs, and this part? This is for Steph.

She doesn't mind the knives, the ropes, the myriad of things that Evan likes—if she did, she wouldn't do them, simple as that—but she prefers this. Skin-to-skin and close enough that it feels like nothing else exists except the joining of their bodies, Steph likes to pretend that Evan can be like this always. She knows that isn't the case, knows that sooner or later his smile will turn cruel as he pushes her down and rides her, but sometimes she likes to pretend.

Sometimes, Steph thinks as her knot ties them together, she'd like for the moment to last.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4:30am and i don't care anymore we're on day 3 and i already want to be released from the blood pact i signed with [birdginia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia)


End file.
